Eternally inseparable
by midnighttraveller
Summary: They are friends since childhood. While facing obstacles, will their friendship suffer because of that. Or will it last long enough to see it bloom into love? Tomoyo & Eriol, Sakura & Syaoran


I don't own any of these characters. Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
What was that noise she constantly heard. it started to be irritating. She opened her eyes and searched were it came from. " 7:15 HOE! I Am late again" She fell out of bed, ran to the bathroom and took a shower. After finishing her shower ,she hurried to the kitchen to took a piece of toast. "Syaoran is going to kill me!"

Yes Syauran was one of her best friends. He lived at the end of her street in a big mansion which was eight times her house. They have known each other since she was 8. That's about 10 years now. He is one of her best friends together with Tomoyo and Eriol. She remembered when they first met.

**She looked out of the window and saw a moving truck at the end of the street. The old mansion was finally getting inhabitants. Her father told her that the house was empty for quite some time. It was then when she saw a young boy with brown messy hear and auburn eyes. He wasn't smiling. He had a serious face for a boy his age. She wanted to greet him and welcome him into the neighborhood. She closed the pink curtains that her mother made for her and started to run from her room , past her brother's room . When she reached the hallway, she heard her father yelling to her: "****_Sakura stop running down the stairs_****". Before he could say the word stairs she was already past the doorstep . She was so excited about finally having someone her age coming to live in her street that she didn't saw that her shoes weren't tied up. She ran and when she was four meters from him she tried to slow down, en before she knew it, she was falling. The boy who had his back to her, turned around when he heard the screeching sound of a shoe and saw that a girl with frightened emerald eyes and auburn hair was flying his way. What not flying she was falling on him! Before he could move away, she already crashed on him. The impact sent him to the ground with her on him. When he tried to look up from the dizziness he saw the girl looking at him with startled eyes. Anger hit ****_him 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" You're so clumsy can't you watch out?!. _****He was so angry that he didn't notice that her eyes began to tear.****_ "I..I am so sorry" _****He looked up and saw her tears.. It struck him in the heart. ****_"j..just Get of me.."_**** he stammered.**

**She got of him and when they were both standing Syaoran saw her hand stretched out to him. ****_"hello my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am sorry I fell on you. I live in this street on number 20, I wanted to be the first to welcome you into this neighborhood. I hope I didn't hurt you!."_**** She said with a shy look in her eyes.**

**He looked suspiciously at her hand but grabbed it nevertheless and shook it.  
****_"Li, Syaoran Li, Its okey I will live"._**** Syaoran muttered.**

**Before he could say anything he heard somebody call Sakura.**

**_"Ow that's my father, nice to meet you li-kun! I'll see you around"_**** .Sakura waved.**

**_"um yeahh bye.. "_**** .Syaoran grumbled. **

**The next day she woke up late again with the help of her brother, who couldn't help himself and threw a bucket of ice water over her. She woke up startled from the wetness. That's when he saw her brother at the end of her bed with an empty bucket in his hands****_. "Touya you idiot, why did you throw water over me." _****Touya looked at her calmly and said, you've got 30 minutes to get to school. ****_"Hoe! Not again"_**** She yelled. She did her morning routine the fastest way possible. She ran down the stairs took the lunch and sandwich that was prepared for her and hurried down the street. She reached school 1 minute before time and sat down panting from the effort she had put in coming on time. ****_" You surprise me every time by being on time just a minute before the teacher enters the room"._**** Eriol said with an amused look behind his glasses****_. "Don't tease her, It's not that she can help it. _****"Tomoyo scolded Eriol with a small smile on her lips. "****_yeah well, I think I broke my alarm when it went off. And fell asleep the second later. I founded it in pieces next to my bed. I think it's not the safe for any machine to wake me up. Fortunately, my brother woke me up. Even thought, I still don't like the way how."_**** Sakura said a bit angry. She explained them why. They started to laugh the moment she finished talking about her "nice" waking up moment. She turned away from them with red cheeks of shame. That's when the teacher entered. **

**_"Good morning everyone, I'd like to introduce a new student to you from Hong Kong. You may enter Syaoran"_**** The teacher said.**

**When Sakura heard his name she looked up. Syaoran came into the room and the first thing what he saw was a girl waving at him. He recognized her as the clumsy girl who fell on him yesterday. His cheeks became a bit red when thinking of that. **

**_"hello my Name is Li Syaoran. I just moved here from Hong Kong. Please take care of me"_**** He muttered while bowing. **

**_"Thank you Syaoran you may sit next to Sakura, I see you already know each other_****" have seen that she waved at him****_." She will show you how things are done here. Do you understand Sakura. ."_**** The teacher said while looking at Sakura.**

**_"Yes Sir no problem, Syaoran come sit here_****" She gestured him to the seat and table next to her. He saw that his table was between her and a boy with grey eyes behind big round glasses.**

**_"Hi I am Eriol Hiirigazawa."_**** Eriol Said. "****_Nice to meet you Eriol, Li Syaoran"._**** Syaoran greeted him. **

**_" Sakura, How do you know Syaoran?_**** ".Eriol asked. Before Sakura could answer, the teacher interrupted her****_. "Stop talking in my class, that's the last warning I am going to give you guys today"._**** Looking at the trio.**

** Sakura smiled at Syaoran when the teacher had his back to them again. He looked a bit astonished and was quiet the rest of the hours. When the class ended Sakura, Tomoyo, whom Syaoran was introduced to during lunch break, and Eriol showed him some fun places in Tomoeda. Syaoran told them about that he lived with his butler Wei-san and that his parents were on business trips most of the time. He again learned that Tomoyo loves to film Sakura. This makes Sakura more clumsy than she already was by tripping three times over her own feet. Eriol is quite mysterious and only smiled mischievously most of the time . They had a fun time together and when it was late she hugged Tomoyo and Eriol goodbye. Eriol walked Tomoyo home and Sakura and Syaoran walked home together . They talked about a bit about how much fun they had.**

** When they reached her home first she turned to Syaoran who was having his hands in his pocket and was looking calmly at her.**

**_"This is where I live "._****She smiled at him.**

**_"I had a nice day today, It's nice to have you as my friend now. Let's do something fun tomorrow as well, okey?"_**** She asked with sparkling emerald eyes.**

**_"Yeah I had a fun day as well, yeah why not. Tomorrow is fine"_**** Syaoran said a bit taken back and a face which was turning a light shade of red.**

**_"I'll see you tomorrow, good night!"_**** she said while giving him a hug.**

**Syaoran, who didn't know what to do with the girl hugging him out of nothing, hugged her back clumsy with a red face.**

**_"good night"._**** He said softly. He let her go and walked to his mansion. She stood on the doorstep watching him stopping at his gate. He turned around and saw her watching. She waved at him, Sakura was surprised when he waved back. Then he went inside.**

**As they had agreed, they met the next day after school and spent their time together. This repeated almost every day. Tomoyo and Eriol joined them as well.**

**The four of them became best friends and were inseparable. That stayed after 10 years still the same.**


End file.
